The Ferret and the Weasel
by LadyBird
Summary: Sometimes you can change the things before it's too late. Warning: het


Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story are the sole property of J.K Rowling (and some other big company whose name I do not remember. Sorry, no insults intended, just my bad memory). They are not mine. I take credit for the characters' actions and thoughts in this story, though (often used as they are).

****

A/N: This fic was originally thought as part of my **"Just plain life"** series, but as the story progressed it became very different from the genereal mood of the series (my attempt at writing humor fics). So I decided to write another Draco/Ginny fic for the series (am currently stuck with that) and post this one as a stand alone. It's actually my first attempt at writing something akin to het romance, so… please tell me what you think (pretty please?).

****

The Ferret and the Weasel

He walked slowly through Hogwarts corridors. _Last time, _echoed in his thoughts, _last time. _Tomorrow he will board Hogwarts Express and never return here again. Still, no matter how peculiar it sounded, he knew he'd miss the place. Hogwarts had been home after his birthplace ceased to be one. It was strange, how he had never noticed it happening, but when he'd returned from the summer vacation for the sixth year he'd seen Hogwarts coming to view and thought _I'm finally home again. _

He nodded politely to Bloody Baron, who crossed the corridor in front of him. _Probably going to visit the Gray Lady. There was some interesting gossip about them among the portraits. Useful things, the portraits… _

The Slytherin ghost left his thoughts as quickly as it had dissapared.

He walked on, trying to figure out what he would actually do after leaving Hogwarts. Unlike many other Death Eater families Malfoys had kept their estates and fortune after the Dark Lord's downfall. Lucius Malfoy was too slippery to be caught without concrete proof. He was also too careful for such proof to be found.

Father had no intentions to cause trouble again, though. _I guess serving a dark wizard has cured him of any kind of world domination plans. _Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were currently having a vacation in New Zealand and had no plans to return to England any time soon. 

That left him in control of the family business. The business over which he'd had even more disagreements with his father than about Voldemort. He'd never had any interest in business, just like he'd had no interest in following Voldemort. Oh, he'd bragged and threathened his schoolmates with his fathers influence and the possible revenge from the Dark Lord, but that had been just for fun. He'd helped to cure the cruciatus after-effects on his father often enough to have any illusions left about the "glory" of serving Voldemort.

There were other reasons for his refusal to serve Voldemort as well. The most important of them had red hair, lots of freckles…

"Malfoy."

…and was currently standing right behind him.

He turned slowly and looked at his opponent.

"Weasley."

Silence, filled with tension and waiting. In the end he snapped first.

"Well Weasel, what do you want?"

A smirk that somehow looked good on that damned… beautiful face. _How can people say freckles are not pretty?_

"What Malfoy? Just like that? No comments about my family, my brothers? My family's money and the lack of it? It seems you are really losing your touch." 

That hurt. Why did it hurt? He knew it would be said when they met, he knew…

"Everything that could be said is already told. I do not like repeating myself. Your words show you know the flaws of your family well enough. What do you need me for, to confirm?"

"Look Ferret, all you have ever done is telling how below you we, the Weasleys, are. How much you detest and despise us. How we are not worthy of your attention. And now you have nothing to say about me?"

He suddenly felt very tired.

"If I'd thought you unworthy of my attention I'd never bothered to insult you. Could we just drop it now and go different ways?" 

"Wait a moment! You are saying… Why the insulting, then? Everything… You knew where to hit and you used it without a second thought. Why?"

"I was jealous!"

Shocked eyes, wide open. Hazel with golden drops in them… 

Unbelieving.

"Jealous?" 

Why the sudden need to explain himself, where did it come from?

"Your family loves you. You hold each other, look after each other. You have no money, but it doesn't matter to you, not really. You always help and support each other. They love you and you love them. You…"

"What?"

"Doesn't matter, it wasn't… Just forget it, it's nothing."

Looking at each other. Eyes. Hazel with gold. Silver.

_I was right, his eyes are silver. Silver and not cold, not at all. How didn't I notice it before?_

"I have to go, I'll be late…" He turns to leave.

__

If I let him leave now…

"Draco."

He stops, standing still, his posture tight and controlled.

Step closer, put your hand on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, you know. I think… I think I love you Draco Malfoy."

Turn. Press your face into those red hair. Those soft red hair you have dreamed of so often.

"I think I love you too, Ginny Weasley."

The End

(You can imagine horses – or Hogwarts Express if you wish – riding off into sunset).


End file.
